seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Freezing Health part 9
Roshu, was sitting in a fine chair, with a den den mushi in his right hand, and a cup of wine in the other. The speakers, were some of the finest, and best in the planet. He put his cup up, and spoke again. "People, of the... 'Sakura Kingdom' I must say... I am back. You can now rest. I am back." He knew the people were yammering, and panicking. But he really didn't care. He would still be their ruler. Even if they didn't like it. He drank his wind, and spoke again. "The Black Drum Empire, was founded by my ancestor, Wapol. Wapol, was a business man, and a former king. That kingdom, was here. Now, I think that I deserve this place again. I will take it, I will take the doctors, and I will take the people here. Before you start putting up arms... You may have seen my bullet. That was from the Black Drum Empire's ultimate weapon... 'The Wapol Cannon'. You have about 1 hour to let the doctors out of that castle, in one hour. Before... I fire it. Then, every hour, I will use that cannon on another village, and another, and another... Until either you surrender, or everyone on that island dies. Don't think I'll give mercy, a good ruler must never use that petty emotion. You better hurry. If you make it, then your castle might survive." He hung up, and saw the room of engineers. He snapped his finger, and the leader, a man wearing construction outfit, bowed. "How long does it take to reload?" "A half hour." "As I thought. I want that castle blown up in half an hour. Enough time for the doctors to leave. Not enough for the useless patients." - "GET THE PATIENTS OUT OF HERE!" Doctors put all injured or sick patients on gurneys, and retreated to the 20 ski lifts. About 30 patients and 5 doctors every ski lift. The ski lift took 3 minutes, up, and down. Enough for everyone to leave. But barely. Christie, jumped on a ski lift, and started to run down it. One doctor saw her running and he screamed at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "STOPPING THAT CASTLE BEING RUINED!" She ran down the string, going at full speed, and easily out running the ski lift. Rangton, Zozo, and Malk saw her go, and let other people to through. They knew Tack would stop the guy before he blew up the castle. Now, if he could get there in time, was the horrible thought. - "Hey, should we try to deal with that?" Zet, looked a little scared about the idea of a giant cannon destroying him, but Aerith waved it off. "Meh, I can destroy a giant bullet with a good right hook." Zet stared at him. "Okay. We can dodge it. But I can destroy it with a good right hook!" "Sure you can." - Farrow, had a staff with him, and saw the direction of the bullet. He looked around the area, and sprinted towards the area. He could be able to get there in about 10 minutes, at full speed. Fea and Tack got past him with ease, and he started to sprint even faster. "Thank you, but you don't need to do this!" Fea, looked confused, and shrugged. "We're not helping. Our crew is in danger. We need to kick this guy's ass, and stop the cannon. Can you catch up?" "Yes, I can." He went at full speed, and was able to catch up with Tack and Fea. The three were as fast as each other, and then a blue went past them. They looked at the blur, and saw Christie running at full speed. Tack, staring at it, looked impressive. "Wow... She's fast!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Freezing Health Arc